Children of the Light
by grey280
Summary: No longer being updated, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Children of the Light

A fanfiction based on the Children of the Lamp series by P. B. Kerr.

Chapter 1:

The Light

John and Phillipa looked down three stories to the floor of the massive mall. Shoppers were walking to and fro all around the atrium. Nimrod was off somewhere looking at the different shops full of magical items.

John's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and flipped it open. A little icon that looked like an envelope was flashing on the screen. He pressed the green button on the little keypad and a message opened on its screen. **I think this one is the real deal!** proclaimed the message. It was from Nimrod. John hit the reply button. **Great!** he sent back. "Uncle Nimrod?" asked Phillipa beside him, still staring down at the crowds.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Unseen, spread throughout the mall, men were converging on the twins. Below them, a man strode purposefully towards the location the twins were occupying. A man crawled up the side of the building until he was only separated from the twins by three walls, for shoppers, a clerk, and two racks of clothes. A helicopter flying oddly silently through the air above the mall dropped something attached by a thin wire out of an open door on its side.

* * * * * * * * * * *

John saw someone familiar-ish standing at the railing two stores to their right.

"Hey!" he called. The boy pretended not to notice. Then he darted into the store that he was standing in front of.

* * * * * * * * * * *

The man handing from the wall behind the twins carefully held a large, square object against the wall until it made an odd sort of _squelch_ noise. Then he kicked away from the wall and dropped twenty or so feet, then came to a sudden halt in midair.

A small child looked up in the middle of the atrium. "Mommy! Look! The sky is falling!" he cried. His mother shushed him, then looked up. Then she blinked, and began to run for the exit.

Below the twins, a man reached into his jacket. An innocent enough thing, unless you look very closely and see the odd little spot by his shoulder that _maybe_, just _maybe_, he was hiding a weapon in there...

* * * * * * * * * * *

Then several things happened in quick succession. First, John felt a hand on his shoulder, and as he turned to look, both he and Phillipa were jerked sideways and to their right. A moment later, something that sounded _very_ like a gunshot rung out, and the railing (which was like a square with the inside filled with a pane of glass ) shattered. A woman screamed on the floor below. A shard of glass impaled a $500 cell phone in a Verizon salesman's hand below. He fainted into the surprised arms of the customer he was helping.

By John's ear, he heard someone whisper, "abecedarian," and felt a sudden drain of power, and a spike of terror. Something exploded behind them, and two somethings broke or exploded above them.

John opened his eyes. What looked like a man was now bent in ways the no animal (except, perhaps, some reptiles and fish) were meant to be bent. A cut cable was being dragged through the remains of one of the massive skylights built into the ceiling of the mall. A woman ran out of the store behind them screaming and did a front-flip over the railing. Her trajectory had her land on a startled customer on the floor below. A man tumbled in out of the rubble.

John heard a word that sounded... odd... from behind him. The man seemed to explode. One of his fingers landed in front of John's eyes. Rather than being bleeding, it looked as if the man had been made of clay and had just fallen apart. John shuddered. It was still pretty gruesome.

Another gunshot-like sound rung out, and John heard a muffled grunt from behind him. Then the boy he had seen earlier fell to the ground beside him, gasping.

"Can one of you do something? There's still one left!" he heard from the boy. "_FABULONGOSHOOMARVELISHLYWONDERPIPICAL!!_" shouted Phillipa. Another gunshot-ish sound rung out, but muffled. It was closely followed by an artificial-sounding ricochet sound. Phillipa gasped. "I... I didn't mean to _hit_ him," she said. "It's fine," said the boy. "Now, just run." John and Phillipa quickly complied.

* * * * * * * * * * *

Later that day, at John and Phillipa's home, they sat with their uncle Nimrod and the boy who had rescued them in the mall, who's name they had found, was Eric. The news was on. It was showing the mall. "...believed to be terrorists..." the newscaster was saying. Eric glanced at it. "Right," he muttered. "'Terror-lists,'" he added in a tone that implied hitting someone over the head with a club of solid sarcasm. _***I do this sometimes. BTW, for this one, I'm going to indicate text messages/etc. with bold, italics is... whatever italics is, and messages from me will be bold italic and surrounded by the little starry thingies. I hope everyone's been enjoying this!***_

Phillipa looked at him. "Who are they, then?"

Eric snorted. "I wish I knew. I only knew about them because I knew enough about the occult stuffies to put in a 'intent finder' spell on them."

"Occult?" asked Nimrod. "How much of the occult do you use?" Eric turned to him. "Only the stuff that doesn't ask for a soul or other not-nice things like that. Light magic. Nothing more, I swear." Nimrod was eyeing him with a 'interested, but ready to turn him to a pile of ashes' expression on his face. Eric stared with a 'I know I'm not innocent, and I know that you know, but let's pretend I am' look. It was a silent stand-off until John coughed nervously.

"So how did you know my focus word?" he asked.

"I didn't," replied bluntly. "But how-" John began.

"Let me explain something," began Eric. "Three months ago was my thirteenth birthday. My parents had already told me about magic, and I could do some simple spells. My mom and dad had some sort of... secret. I thought it was just like, the normal birthday secrets stuff, but it was more than that. The last present I got was this." He pulled a necklace out of where it was hidden by his collar. It was metallic, and although it looked a bit dull, it seemed to glow from within. Nimrod stared at it with interest and dug around in one of his pockets until he found his glasses. He put them on and leaned so far forward, looking at the necklace, that it seemed impossible that he could remain in the chair.

"I'm an angel," said Eric.

That didn't just break the figurative ice in the conversation, it fired a small atomic bomb at it, then dropped it into a supernova.

"But I thought-" began John. "So why do you-" began Nimrod. Phillipa was relatively quiet, only making a quiet "hmm..." noise. Eric just sat in silence. Nimrod didn't glare, nothing that vulgar. He simply _looked_ at John until he stopped talking. "As I was saying," said Nimrod, "Why do you look like someone that might be in John's class at his school?"

"Because that is beyond my powers. Actually, pretty much everything is. It takes a while for angels to build up to their potential. At least, that's what my parents told me. And my complete lack of angelical power is proof of that. The only way that being an angel has affected me is the reason that I survived that shot in the back at the mall- I'm immune to anything made of light. That was a laser."

Nimrod nodded. "I see. Your turn, John."

"How did you know my focus word? I don't understand the 'I don't' bit."

"Djinn have your emergency wishes. We have our own version- we just... uh... 'borrow' the power of someone around us. If an angel emergency wish is used around a djinn, it'll channel the djinn's power." Then he coughed, and a bit of smoke came out of his mouth. "Oh yeah," he began, and coughed again. "I forgot"-cough-"that part. A"-cough-"downside of channeling a"-cough-"djinn's power is that"-cough-"it burns up your insides, a bit." He lapsed into a coughing fit, then gently tipped over to his left, off the side of the chair. Phillipa knelt down by his side. "He's out cold," she said concernedly. Eric's eyes fluttered. "Be fine..." he muttered. "Just drop me in a guest room with a light on... Helps healing..." Then he fell asleep.

_***I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!***_

End chapter one.

Teaser for chapter two:

Find out about the angels and the Light, and perhaps a few secrets of Heaven itself.

* * *

Anonymous, thank you for reviewing, although I prefer people to be signed in or leave an email address, so I can respond in a better way than this.


	2. Fanfiction Withdrawn

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do, in fact own this note.**

**Go away, lawyers! Shoo!**

**(Pulls out shotgun and makes threatening gestures towards a small herd of lawyers)**

**^_^**

TO ALL READERS OF CHILDREN OF THE LIGHT:

Sorry, but I'm withdrawing this fanfiction. I'll leave the chapter that's already been uploaded here, for you to reread or read or whatever. Sorry to get your hopes up with an update!

Watch my profile, I'm actually just rewriting what I've already got and then writing more, but in the format of an original fiction. I'm getting rid of anything that would be copyright violation (if you see the same sort of angel-powers in one of the books, I actually sent an e-mail to P. B. Kerr with the ideas in them, then, after receiving no response, started this fanfiction) if I publish this as original. Once I've done enough of that to make me happy, I'm going to publish it on FictionPress. There will be a link on my homepage or something like that, at least some information.

Thank you for reading this, and I hope you're not too heart broken. ;)

AvatarFanatic280


End file.
